1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stop, particularly for automatic processing or conveying apparatuses, having a stop member for objects moving in a plane of movement in a direction of work movement, the stop being disposed on a base body and moving out of and back into the plane of movement by means of a control member.
2. Prior Art
A stop of this type is known from, for example, European Patent EP 0484648. This known stop is mounted, for example, at the plane of movement of moving objects in such way that the stop member projects into the plane of movement in the non-actuated state of the control member. If an object now reaches the stop member, it is held in the corresponding stopped position. When the object is to be moved further, the control member is actuated, and the stop member pivots out of the plane of movement, so that the object can continue moving in the direction of movement. After the object has passed, the stop member pivots back into the plane of movement, so that the next object is again held in the corresponding stopped position, for example to be processed, loaded, unloaded or the like. The drawback of the known arrangement is that the stop member cannot be pivoted back into the plane of movement until it has been passed completely by the object that it has just released. Therefore, a time control or a delay device must be created to correspondingly delay the return movement of the control member.